BNHA Oneshots
by sparkle123tt
Summary: BNHA oneshots mainly revolving around the friendship of Deku and Kaachan
1. Protection

"Hey, Deku why are you friends with Bakugo?" Uraraka questioned one day before home room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Deku countered cautiously unsure if he liked where this conversation was going.

"Well, he bully's you all the time. He's never nice to you. He clearly doesn't care whether you get hurt or-"

"No, no you're wrong about all of that!" Deku insisted shaking his head profusely at the brunette in front of him. "Kaachan cares, Uraraka. I swear."

"I don't know Midorya, Bakugo doesn't really seem like the caring type." Iida frowned at him from where he stood listening in on the conversation.

"That's because you all don't know Kaachan the way I do." Deku replied his tone getting defensive. Who were all of them to question his longest relationship?

"Midorya, how long has it been since you've had a real friend?" Todoroki spoke up startling the green haired teen.

"I've had one real friend all my life, I can barely remember a time when I didn't have him with me." Midorya answered honestly.

"I see, and would this person just so happen to be Bakugo?" Todoroki questioned.

"So, what if he is?" Midorya questioned.

"Midorya you may have developed some kind of form of Stockholm syndrome." Todoroki informed him.

"W-What? Wait a second-" Midorya went to protest but todoroki kept going.

"The situation you're in with bakugo is very unhealthy. Do you understand that?" Todoroki asked.

"No, you're the ones who don't understand!" Midorya protested his fists clenching.

"Hey, Deku, What the hell are you screaming about?" Bakugo questioned as he walked into the room his red eyes as sharp as ever.

"It's nothing Kaachan, nothing at all." Midorya put his hands up in a calming gesture. "Just...homework?"

"You're a shitty liar, Deku. What's going on? And you better tell the truth this time or your ass is gonna be flying out that door." Bakugo pulled out his chair sitting down.

"You can't talk to him that way! He's your classmate and as your class rep I forbid this kind of-" Ida was cut off by Uraraka.

"Like you care if anything's got him upset. You're a bully Bakugo plain and simple. You have no reason to treat Deku the way that you do!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Roundface." Bakugo flippantly replied.

Deku took a deep breath looking around at his new friends all baring looks of concern before Deku turned to face his longest friend.

"Bakugo," Deku began pulling his own seat next to the blonde boy gaining his full attention, not that he had ever lost it. Bakugo hadn't taken his eyes off midorya since he entered the room. He seemed on edge for some reason and he wanted to know why. "I think...I think it's time. You can stop pretending now."

"Pretending?" Tsu echoed in surprise. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget pretending! Did he just call Bakugo by his actual name!?" Denki asked in surprise.

"Shut up, you damn nerd, I don't know what your talking about." Bakugo insisted shaking his head at Deku.

"No, listen to me. You don't have to protect me anymore. I-I have a quirk now, I'm not afraid. No one is going to hurt me now, I can hold my own." Midorya grabbed his friends hand.

"Let go." Bakugo glared trying to pull his hand back but Deku already had a good grip even without the use of his quirk.

"No, not until you quit this act. Stop pretending, I'm telling you it's safe." Deku

"I'll be the judge of that." Bakugo replied his voice even. "Icy hot, what's your opinion on quirkless people?"

"Excuse me? I'm not sure why that's relevant here." Todoroki frowned.

"Just answer the damn question." Bakugo ordered.

"They're extremely rare, far weaker than others in society-" Todoroki began to list.

"I said your opinion, I'm well aware of the facts." Bakugo interrupted him.

"I guess, I don't really have an opinion. I've never met someone who was." Todoroki admitted.

"Alright, does anyone else, who isn't Deku, have an opinion on quirkless?" Bakugo challenged.

"Man, why does all this matter?" Kirishima asked scratching his head.

Bakugo sighed, before speaking again. "For people who are quirkless life is extremely difficult. They're viewed as the weakest members of society and it's quite easy for them to fall victim to all kinds of abuse and harassment especially in their younger years."

"Like bullying? Honestly, Bakugo you're such a hypo-"

"Let him finish." Deku's voice cut her off. Uraraka looked at Deku startled. The green haired boys grip only tightening on the blonde's hand. "It's not just a lesson on society it's a story, my no our story. If you want to know why I'm friends with Bakugo even though he acts like a jerk all the time you'll listen to him now."

"You heard the nerd, now no more interruptions." Bakugo snapped everyone going quiet out of surprise.

"When I was 5 I got my explosion quirk. It was kindergarten and almost everyone was developing a quirk around that time. Only one kid in my class didn't develop their quirk, my best friend, Deku here." Bakugo revealed.

"Oh my gosh you were quirkless!? That's horrible!" Mina exclaimed her hands on her cheeks.

"It's not that bad Mina, after all I have a quirk now at least." Deku tried to comfort her. "It's not exactly common to develop one so late in life, but it is possible."

"If I was quirkless it's likely my father would have murdered me. I can't really understand what you went through but it must have been quite difficult." Todoroki informed Deku.

"So what if you were quirkless Deku. That doesn't excuse the way bakugo's been treating you." Uraraka protested.

"Don't you understand Uraraka? Kaachan has been bullying me to protect me." Deku explained.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Mineta pointed out.

"You idiots, do I seriously have to explain everything to you?" Bakugo groaned rubbing at his head. "Kids in my class were beginning to bully Deku when they found out he was quirkless, I tried to protect him and make them stop, but I was outnumbered and the teachers didn't seem all that concerned with the situation. Kids will be kids or some shit. So, one day after we both got our asses kicked for the 10th time in a week, Deku came up with a plan. Since I couldn't beat them, I had to join them. At first I thought the plan was crazy, but pretty soon after a few days everyone bought the act. The fiercer I was towards Deku, the more cowards stayed away from him because they saw he was getting what he deserved for being quirkless. Better to be bullied by one person than a dozen individually. Now what were you saying before about me not having a reason for treating him the way I do?"

"But that whole situation...it's just...just...so wrong." Uraraka struggled.

"That's life." Bakugo replied. "Oh, by the way Deku and I are friends forever. Deal with it."

That was my first BNHA oneshot. Tell me what you think in the comments and I do take requests.


	2. Fever

Midorya laid his head down on his desk grimacing as he felt another pain stab his stomach. He wrapped his right arm around his middle while his left arm cradled his own head like a pillow his hand burrowing itself into his hair. His head throbbed terribly, and his body felt like it was roasting and freezing at the same time. He idly wondered if this was what todoroki felt all the time because of his quirk. Not that Midorya could really think with the way Aizawa's voice was droning as loud as Present Mic's.

"Psst, Midorya, you're worse than Bakugo. You shouldn't be napping in class!" Mineta hissed at the green haired boy in front of him. The way the nerd was hunched over Mineta could barely see the board.

"Yeah, Lift your head up would you." Sero agreed a bit annoyed that Deku wasn't paying attention to the lesson. If he couldn't nap right now then neither could he. From the looks of things he didn't even have his notebook out.

"Shut up." Midorya snapped back his head pounding harder than before bringing tears to his eyes. His grip on his head only tightening in discomfort. He squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. His fellow classmates were beginning to talk amongst themselves during the lesson, their side conversations only adding to the noise in the room. Deku couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" The future hero screamed unable to listen to the noise any longer. Quiet, he needed quiet, and rest and he just needed everything to stop for a minute. His whole brain felt fuzzy and his nose was all stuffy.

The entire class froze Aizawa included eyes turning to the usually studious boy. What had gotten into him? Usually Deku was as quiet as a mouse, besides his constant muttering as he scribbled his notes. Never had Deku screamed like that before, at least he hadn't in all his time at UA. Bakugo turned around in his chair and studied deku's form calculatingly his red eyes placed firmly on his longtime friend. He scowled, no way was he letting Deku pull this shit again.

"You, Idiot!" Bakugo snapped at Deku causing the boy to flinch knowing he had screwed up. If only he had kept his mouth shut. Who knows what Bakugo was going to do to him now.

Everyone watched in surprise as the human firecracker leaned his chair back so it leaned against Deku's desk closing whatever small distance that was between them.

"You wanna make this easy on yourself nerd?" Bakugo whispered lowly so only Deku could hear. He was well aware that everyone was watching the two of them in rapt attention. "I'm giving you one chance to admit it, Deku."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Kaachan." Deku insisted and Bakugo growled lowly. Deku gulped, knowing that wasn't what Kaachan wanted to hear.

"You brought this on yourself," Bakugo muttered placing the back of his hand against Deku's sweaty brow, despite his skin feeling cold to Deku his brow was on fire. Bakugo sighed turning to look at the clock on the wall. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he remembered the morning announcements. Recovery girl wasn't here today, damnit Deku.

"Please don't yell, Kaachan." Deku whimpered trying to curl in on himself more as Bakugo's glare increased. He couldn't see it exactly but that didn't mean he couldn't feel it burning a hole in his skull.

"Icyhot get you're ass over here." Bakugo called waving him over, but his voice seemed to be a bit gentler than usual. Deku cringed, he took it back, yelling would've been better.

"Why?" Todoroki demanded glaring at the dusty blonde unsure of what he should do. Aizawa seemed to be just as lost at Midorya's behavior as they all were.

"Because recovery girl isn't here today, and Deku over here is sick, but he's not going to admit that. So, I need you to take his temperature as proof." Bakugo ordered.

"What? No! There's no need for that." Midorya lifted his head up revealing his eyes reddened from crying. His entire body shaking from the chills Deku felt.

"Deku, you're in no condition to negotiate and you know it." Bakugo glared as todoroki cautiously got up out of his chair walking over to Deku.

"How'd you know I could tell temperatures with my quirk?" Todoroki questioned.

"Deku mutters when he takes notes, and he's taken notes on everyone in this room. I hear everything he says. It's not that hard when you know what to listen for." Bakugo explained.

"I see." Todoroki accepted the so called lord of explosions answer. He lightly touched two fingers to Deku's neck his mismatched eyes widening in shock as he felt how hot his friend's body was.

"Well?" Bakugo asked impatiently crossing his arms.

"His temperature is around 103..." Todoroki revealed before going back to his seat. He didn't want to cause the temperature near midorya to fluctuate and make things more uncomfortable for him. Multiple gasps from various students echoed throughout the room at the revelation.

"Midorya, you're excused from classes for the rest of the day. Go back to the dorms and rest." Aizawa ordered.

"No, that's really not necessary." Midorya protested jumping out of his seat, which was a mistake because the world spun, spots dancing in his vision as his knees buckled under him.

"Uraraka!" Iida exclaimed intent on having the gravity girl stop Midorya's fall.

"I'm not gonna make it!" She replied dashing over desks trying to get to Deku to stop his fall, but she wasn't going to make it. He was too far away. Everyone tried rushing to catch the green haired boy but the result was disastrous as everyone just got entangled with each other in the rush. All, but one that is.

"Idiots, all of you." Bakugo snapped enraged Deku safely cradled in Bakugo's arms.

"Wait he caught him?" Jiro questioned in surprise.

"Of course I caught him!" Bakugo yelled momentarily forgetting he was trying to keep his voice down in his rage.

"Kaachan." Midorya whimpered as his head pounded from the sudden noise snuggling into his friends chest. He wished he could smell his friends scent, an odd mixture of smoke and cinnamon, but he was far too congested. Bakugo looked down at the boy in his arms and sighed reaching down taking off his friends tie and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt to make breathing just a bit easier on the congested boy.

"Kirishima," Bakugo addressed his red haired friend. "Grab our bags, I'm excusing myself too. This idiot isn't going to take care of himself."

"Kaachan-"

"Don't you fucking dare, Kaachan me right now, Deku. What were you even thinking coming to class today?" Bakugo demanded as he stood up carrying the boy out of the class room Kirishima rushing to grab both Deku and Bakugo's bag and trail after them.

"I'm sorry," Deku frowned, "I really thought I could just make it to the end of the day."

"Well, you couldn't. Listen to me Deku, even All Might takes a sick day sometimes. Even I do...remember when we were in 3rd and I threw up all over my math test and that old bag refused to give me an A even though I had answered everything already?" Bakugo reminded.

Deku laughed, but his voice sounded pretty hoarse. "You were so pissed she made you retake it."

"Still am." Bakugo admitted with a bit of a grin. "But the point is even I had to go home."

"But I have a quirk now..." Deku said as if that explained his entire thought process. Bakugo scowled at the information the grin vanishing from his face. He stopped his walk almost causing kirishima to bump into him.

"I will drop you." Bakugo warned.

"I-It's the truth, Kaachan. I swear..." Midorya promised.

"Just because you have a quirk doesn't mean you're invincible now. You're still the same weak ass Deku that you were when you we were kids." Bakugo told him fully intent on caring for his longtime friend. Back in the class room everyone still stared at where the two had been. That had been a side to both boys no one could have ever predicted they'd ever see.

Okay so that was my second oneshot! Tell me what you think in the comments! And I do take requests!


	3. It's Not Fair

"It's not fair!" A five year old Katsuki yelled the second he was in the privacy of his home the brave smile he had forced himself to wear all day finally dropping away. His best friend was a total failure...he was about to be the laughing stock of the whole kindergarten... Izuku'd only gotten his mom to hold off telling the teachers til tomorrow.

The scene replayed in his head in a vicious cycle. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't get the news out of his mind.

 _"Kaachan...I'm quirkless..."_

 _"I know, stupid. That's why you gotta get your quirk. Then we can be a hero duo me and you." Katsuki replied leaning back against the tree his arms folded behind his head. A teary Izuku stood in front of him telling the dreadful news, but Katsuki hadn't understood what it was Izuku was really saying yet._

 _"No, uh, that's-I-I can't...have a quirk... like ever..."_

Katsuki ran up the stairs. The steps he took booming and echoing throughout the house as he ran into his room. Sparks flying from his hands his quirk reacting to his negative emotions, but not yet strong enough to be the huge blasts that would one day strike down countless villainous foes.

"It's not fair!" It was here he let his explosions really fly, if they could even be called that at this age. Toy blocks suffered from the child's tantrum as he burned them to the best of his ability. He kicked, and punched, and destroyed anything and everything he set his sights on upon the floor of his room. Even the red toy car of a David Shield action figure wasn't safe from the explosion boy's rampage.

"Katsuki, What the hell do you think you're doing up here? You're father and I are trying to-" Mitsuki cut herself off seeing her son's distraught form. She shared a look with her husband who was beside her. Clearly just as concerned as he was.

"Katsuki? You damn brat what's got you all worked up, hmm?" Mitsuki bent down to his level.

Katsuki kicked the burnt red car across his room and into his dresser with a tearful grunt.

"Now, now, use your words." Katsuki's father reminded him with a slight wince. He saw more and more of his wife's temper in that child day after day and here he'd been hoping for him to be calm and rational like him. So much for that.

"It isn't fair..." Katsuki shook his head, fighting back the tears that misted in his eyes. "I-it's not fair."

Mitsuki picked Katsuki up holding him close out of worry. Her worry only spiked further when he didn't resist the childish treatment. After his quirk manifested he'd been against such babying things like being carried, or hugged. So, this wasn't good. "What's not fair?"

"Zucchan's quirkless." Katsuki cried finally breaking down. Oh, so that was all? The brat was just getting impatient that Izuku didn't have a quirk yet. Not surprising with how excited the two were to become a hero duo someday. Attend UA together and surpass All Might. The big dream plan was all Katsuki would talk about lately. He's even gotten to calling everyone except for Izuku extra's.

"Don't worry. He'll get a nice fire quirk to match yours real soon. He's just a bit slower is all." Mitsuki told him.

"N-no, quirkless forever...t-the Doctor..." Katsuki trailed off burying his face into his mother's shoulder. He had to help him. He had to help him become a hero. Izuku couldn't do anything right without him, he just needed his help,

"Honey..." Masaru trailed off. He never thought they'd need to have a conversation like this with their son. Being quirkless was so rare, and for Katsuki to be so close with someone who was was unimaginable.

"I know...I get it now." Mitsuki sighed the trio all moving to sit on Katsuki's bed. Katsuki being set down in between them.

"I-I'll give him my quirk..." Katsuki decided as his eyes watered. The tears threatening to spill as he looked at the sparks flying from his hands. "He-he can have it. He can have my quirk and then I'll be the quirkless one a-and..."

"Katsuki, even if that were possible, which it isn't you damn imaginative brat, your situations would just be reversed. I don't think, Izuku would want that do you?"

"N-no," Katsuki clutched a hand to his shirt over his heart. "B-But I've got to do something. I could be a better quirkless hero than he ever could, I-I'm smarter and stronger and H-he's quirkless fo-forever. ."

"Son," Masuri's voice cut in as he crouched in front of his distraught child his voice far gentler than his wife's. It wasn't Mitsuki's fault, she just wasn't that good with expressing emotions. "I know this is hard, but-"

"But nothing!" Katsuki slapped his father's calming hand away. No where near ready to accept the truth and give up on his best friend, in their dream. "If I can't give him mine then, I-I'll share my quirk. Yeah, if-If I store up my sweat then all Zucchan has to do is ignite it and he just needs a bunch of support items and-"

"Stop, Katsuki, The sooner you accept this the better it'll be for you and Izuku. You can't be giving him false hope. Hero schools don't accept quirkless people. I'm going to be blunt, I know how much you don't want to be coddled." His father spoke up relaying the hard truth to his child. "Izuku, can't become a hero without a quirk. He just can't. It's far too dangerous and he could be killed."

"Y-your lying..." Katsuki shook his head.

"He's not. It's the damn truth. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but life isn't fair and sometimes people like Izuku pay the price. Now stop being so damn weak, and quit crying about it. There's nothing that you can do about any of it so there's no sense crying about it." Mitsuki kisses the top of her son's head and exited the room to get back to work.

"The best thing you can do for your friend is help him accept reality. Can you do that Katsuki?"

Bangs shadowed his eyes as he gripped his fireproof sheets. He didn't respond as his father left the room. That hadn't been what he wanted to hear, it hadn't been what he needed to hear. Why'd it have to be Izuku? It wasn't fair.

Tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
